


Rise

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e15 Bounty, Gen, one word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Vala spends some time making pie while in Auburn. Written for StargateDrabbles over on Tumblr





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second in the Stargate Drabble series over on tumblr. The prompt word was Flower.

“Your mother is teaching me how to make pies!” Vala claps her hands, then clasps them together, she’s sitting on the counter right where his momma spread out flour to knead the dough.

While the pie bakes, his momma wipes flour off Vala’s cheek before sending her to wash up.

“She has such a good disposition for someone who’s had such an awful life.”

He scoops up the extra flour, now complete with an imprint of Vala’s jeans. “She tell you that?”

“No.” His momma pulls her lips tight and tosses the towel over a shoulder. “She didn’t need to.”


End file.
